Liondragon
by Limitbreaker
Summary: In einer kalten Nacht im Wald vertraut Draco Charlie ein Geheimnis an…


Die Nacht war kühl, wie es sich für den November gehörte. Solange man sich nicht in die Nähe der Drachen traute, die für das Trimagische Turnier nach Hogwarts gebracht worden waren, wurde einem auch nicht warm. Charlie Weasley betrachtete die vier großen Echsen mit liebevollem Gesichtsausdruck. Es hatte verdammt lange gedauert sie zum Einschlafen zu bekommen. Der Ortswechsel machte sie nervös und sie brauchten etwas mehr Auslauf, als sie hier bekommen würden. Besonders der Hornschwanz wurde zunehmend aggressiver. Charlie hatte Mitleid mit dem Champion, der gegen diesen Drachen antreten musste.

Er rieb sich über die schweren Augenlider, während er sich die Beine vertrat und durch das Unterholz des Waldes spazierte, dicht an den Käfigen vorbei. Es war dunkel und trotzdem sah er etwas Helles aufblitzen, als er sich umschaute. Hinter einem Busch versteckte sich jemand, wahrscheinlich schlich hier jemand herum, um zu spionieren. Mit neugierigen Schülern hatten sie des Öfteren zu kämpfen.

Charlie schlich auf leisen Sohlen um einen Baum herum und warf einen Blick auf den blonden Jungen, der gerade die Zweige beiseite schob, um einen besseren Ausblick zu haben. Die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehend näherte Charlie sich dem Jungen, packte ihn kurzerhand an der Kapuze und zog ihn hoch. Der Junge stieß ein ersticktes Keuchen aus und riss die Augen auf, als er gegen einen alten Baum gerammt wurde.

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, ist es Schülern nicht erlaubt um diese Uhrzeit draußen rumzustreunen", sagte Charlie scharf und versuchte auch möglichst gefährlich auszusehen, das aber wohl vergeblich. Sein gebräuntes, mit Sommersprossen überzogenes Gesicht wirkte irgendwie immer freundlich, damit konnte er nicht einmal einen Babydrachen erschrecken.

„Ich hab nur…" Der Junge wand sich leicht und packte Charlies linken Arm. „Lassen Sie mich los! Das tut weh!"

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. Er ahnte schon, dass der Kleine gleich zu weinen anfangen würde. Seine blassen Wangen waren hochrot angelaufen und da glitzerte etwas in den grauen Augen, das verdächtig nach Tränen aussah. Charlie runzelte die Stirn, als er den Jungen genauer betrachtete. Ein Malfoy? Sein Blick wanderte auf die sich schnell hebende Brust des Jungen und blieb an dem Slytherin-Wappen hängen. Ein Malfoy. Vom Alter her müsste das passen. Ron erzählte gerne mal von dem nervtötenden Bastard aus dem Hause Malfoy, der nicht nur Harry oft das Leben zur Qual machte. Charlie könnte jetzt sicherlich den großen Bruder raushängen lassen und versuchen Mini-Malfoy zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Du könntest dir selbst wehtun", schnaubte Charlie schließlich. Er verstärkte seinen Griff, als der Junge sich wie die Schlange, die er war, fast aus seinen Armen herausgewunden hätte. „Hast du eine Ahnung wie gefährlich es hier ist?"

Malfoy verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ich hab doch nur geguckt!", rechtfertigte er sich.

„Und du denkst, die Flamme könnte nicht bis hierhin kommen? Da hast du dich aber getäuscht. Du wärst geröstet worden." Charlies Zorn steigerte sich, als der Junge mit den Augen rollte. Mit voller Wucht rammte er ihn fester gegen den Baumstamm. „Dummkopf! Das werde ich melden!"

Jetzt schien der Kleine Angst zu kriegen. „Ganz ruhig. Ich geh einfach wieder und wir vergessen das", sagte er kleinlaut und versuchte sich an einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Das geht nicht", seufzte Charlie und ließ lockerer, weil der Junge so zerbrechlich in seinen Armen schien. Malfoy rieb sich augenblicklich die schmerzenden Stellen an den Schultern und machte Charlie damit ein mehr als schlechtes Gewissen, was er sich aber nicht anmerken ließ. „Alleine kann ich dich nicht durch den Wald laufen lassen und heute Nacht muss ich auf die Drachen aufpassen. Meine Ablösung kommt erst in ein paar Stunden."

Die Mundwinkel unschön herunterziehend schnaubte Malfoy. „Ich sag's keinem. Lassen Sie mich gehen. Es ist auf dem Hinweg doch auch nichts passiert…"

„Aber das werde ich nicht verantworten", sagte Charlie, fasste den Jungen am Arm und zog ihn näher. „Du bleibst hier, bis ich dich hochbringen kann und deinem Hauslehrer übergeben werde."

Malfoy schaute zu ihm hoch, die großen, grauen Augen leicht gerötet. Die geplatzten Äderchen hoben sich stark von dem Weiß seiner Augen ab und es glitzerten immer noch kleine Tränchen in den Winkeln. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die schmalen Lippen, bevor er die untere leicht vorschob und einen beinahe flehentlichen Ausdruck aufsetzte.

Charlie spürte Schweiß auf seine Stirn treten und wischte ihn schnell mit dem Ärmel weg. Und er dachte nur in der Nähe von Drachen würde es so heiß werden…

„Wie heißt du, Kleiner?", fragte er schließlich und räusperte sich, als seine Stimme nicht ganz so fest klang, wie er es wollte.

Einen Moment überlegte Malfoy, dann zuckte er leicht mit den Schultern. „Draco…"

Charlie klappte der Mund auf, bevor Malfoy das allerdings merkte hob er die Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen an. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen, als hätte er gerade eine neue Brandwunde abgekriegt; mitten ins Herz. „Wie passend…" Er schmunzelte weiter und fasste nach Dracos Kinn, hob es leicht an. „Ein kleiner Drache", murmelte er und musterte das hübsche Gesicht genauestens. Ein äußerst ansehnliches Exemplar auch noch.

Draco schaute ihn leicht verstört an, sträubte sich aber nicht gegen die Finger, die sein Kinn umschlossen. „Ihre Hände sind widerlich", sagte er stattdessen kalt und Charlie konnte nicht anders, als loszuprusten. „Weasley." Seine Augen richteten sich auf die feuerroten Haare, bevor er ein Schnauben ausstieß, das auch von einem niedlichen Jungtier hätte stammen können.

„Das liegt an den Brandnarben, die du dir in deinem Leichtsinn auch gut hättest zuziehen können. Und du darfst Charlie sagen", sagte er, langsam die Finger von Dracos Kinn nehmend.

Irgendwas in Charlies Stimme schien Draco nicht zu gefallen, aber das ließ er sich nur kurz ansehen. Er reckte das Kinn und packte Charlies Handgelenk, das er nicht einmal ansatzweise ganz umklammern konnte. „Wo wir jetzt Zeit haben, Charles, kannst du mir doch diese außergewöhnlichen Exemplare aus nächster Nähe zeigen. Ich wollte…" Draco senkte den Blick und schluckte leicht. „Ich wollte sie nur mal sehen." Draco wusste wohl ganz genau was er für einen Tonfall einsetzen musste, damit man für ihn sogar die Sterne vom Himmel holen würde. „Ich habe noch nie einen lebenden Drachen von so nah gesehen und solange ein richtiger Profi in meiner Nähe ist wird mir sicherlich nichts zustoßen."

Da sollte er sich vielleicht nicht ganz so sicher sein. „Warum eigentlich nicht?", seufzte Charlie. Wenn er Dracos Neugierde befriedigt hatte, dann würde er wenigstens nicht jede Nacht versuchen sich rauszuschleichen um einen Blick auf die faszinierenden Kreaturen zu werfen.

Draco relativ grob am Arm fassend zog Charlie ihn auf die Lichtung. Der Junge war recht groß für sein Alter oder es kam Charlie nur so vor, da er selbst immer eher stämmig gewesen war. Die kühlen grauen Augen reflektierten die schillernden Panzer der Drachen wie Spiegel und waren stur auf die riesigen Echsen gerichtet, während Charlie feststellte, dass es ihm schwer fiel, den Blick von den leicht im Wind flatternden weißblonden Haaren zu nehmen.

„Wunderschön", hauchte er, räusperte sich und deutete auf die Käfige, als Draco aus großen Augen zu ihm hochschaute. „Oder?" Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit, wie Draco beinahe ehrfürchtig nickte.

„Ja", wisperte Draco. Charlie stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass bei diesem Anblick nicht einmal ein Malfoy seinen üblichen Tonfall beibehielt. Die grauen Augen hafteten auf den glänzenden scharlachroten Schuppen des Drachens, der ihnen am nächsten war. „Ist das der Chinesische Feuerball?"

Charlie nickte, den Blick über das selbst im Schlaf grimmig – manche mochten bösartig sagen – aussehende magische Wesen gleiten lassend. Im Mondschein glänzten die Schuppen noch einmal ganz anders, als im Sonnenlicht, aber nicht einmal düsterer Nebel konnte ihnen ihre Schönheit nehmen.

„Willst du lieber den Hornschwanz sehen?", fragte Charlie, der diese versnobten Kinder kannte, die von ihren reichen Eltern ins Reservat gebracht wurden, um die coolen Viecher anzustarren, sich dabei immer nur für die gefährlichsten interessierten, aber seine Frage zauberte ein eher verlegenes Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Der Feuerball ist mein Liebster", gab er zu und schrak leicht zurück, als eine Rauchwolke aus den Nüstern des Drachens stoß. Draco presste sich kurz eine Hand gegen den Mund und schien sich innerlich einzuprägen, dass er doch lieber leise sprechen sollte. Der Kranz goldener Stacheln, der sich um den Kopf des Drachens zog, glänzte selbst in der Dunkelheit und zog Dracos strahlende Augen auf sich, wobei er die Hand langsam wieder sinken ließ. „Ich wollte ihn nur kurz sehen." Er warf Charlie einen flüchtigen Blick zu, wobei seine Wangen einen leichten Rotschimmer annahmen.

„Du hättest ihn schon noch gesehen. Das ist kein Grund dich in Gefahr zu begeben… aber wenn du schon mal hier bist", seufzte Charlie und zog Draco etwas näher, weil er bei so viel – zumindest für einen Malfoy viel – Begeisterung schlecht den Spielverderber mimen konnte. Er deutete auf den Feuerball, der sich leicht zusammenrollte und fast den Eindruck machte, als wolle er an seinem Schwanz nuckeln. „Man nennt den Chinesischen Feuerball auch Löwendrachen, wegen dem Stachelkranz, der sich um seinen Kopf zieht. Du siehst…" Er wandte sich Draco zu, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, die sich jetzt endlich auch mal auf ihn richteten und dabei sogar etwas Ähnliches wie… Respekt zeigten. „…ein Drache für Gryffindors."

Draco hob einen Mundwinkel an. „Dann wissen wir ja schon, wer ihn bekommen wird", sagte er spöttisch. In seinen Augen blitzte pure Bosheit auf, die Charlie den Blick abwenden ließ. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was Ron ihm über Malfoy erzählt hatte und eigentlich sollte er Draco nicht auch noch dafür belohnen normalerweise ein kleines Ekel zu sein.

„Du wirst davon natürlich niemanden erzählen", sagte er ernst. „Weder Fleur, Harry, Krum oder Cedric."

„Natürlich nicht." Die gespaltene Zunge eines Slytherins, eines Malfoys. Charlie wüsste zu gerne, wem Draco gleich um den Hals fallen und die Neuigkeiten ins Ohr wispern würde. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum ihn dieser Gedanke ärgerlich stimmte. Man konnte sich so einen durchtriebenen Burschen durchaus an der Seite jedes Champions vorstellen. Beschützend in Krums Armen gehalten, den Kopf in Fleurs Schoß, während sie durch das seidige Blondhaar fuhr, und die Finger eng mit Cedrics verknotet. Wobei… Harry wollte Charlie sich nicht an Dracos Seite vorstellen.

„Werden sie jemanden töten?", fragte Draco wie hypnotisiert, was Charlie ihm einen besorgten Blick zuwerfen ließ. „Ich meine, der Feuerball bevorzugt Menschen, nicht wahr?"

Charlie nickte. „Wir werden natürlich unser Möglichstes tun, damit niemand allzu sehr zu Schaden kommt", sagte er. „Aber zu hundert Prozent können wir natürlich nicht für die Sicherheit garantieren. Beim Trimagischen Turnier sind schon früher Menschen gestorben. Deswegen wurde es ja verboten. Eigentlich finde ich es besser so. Die vier Champions sind zu jung und unerfahren für solche Aufgaben. Sie denken, sie könnten es mit allem aufnehmen, dabei haben sie bisher nur in der Schule unter Aufsicht von Lehrern ihre Zauber geübt."

Draco schnaubte abfällig und viel zu laut, worauf der Feuerball sich rührte, richtig mit dem Schwanz ausholte und direkt gegen die Gitterstäbe vor Dracos Nase schlug. Erschrocken aufkeuchend klammerte Draco sich an Charlies Arm und starrte dennoch stur den Drachen an, der die stechenden Augen genau auf den fremden Menschen richtete.

„Ruhig", raunte Charlie dem leicht zitternden Jungen ins Ohr. „Er schläft noch halb und wird dir nichts tun."

„Warum sollte ich dir das mehr glauben, als meinem Vater?", schien Draco mehr mit sich selbst zu reden, die Finger mit jedem kleinen Rauchwölkchen aus der großen Nase des Drachens tiefer in Charlies Arm krallend.

„Weil ich der Profi bin?", schlug Charlie kopfschüttelnd vor. Er hob die Hand um den blonden Haarschopf zu tätscheln, das weiche Haar zu spüren, aber bevor er dazu kam sah Draco ihn entgeistert an, als hätte er ihn gerade erst bemerkt. Charlie ließ eine Hand auf die schmale, bebende Schulter fahren und widerstand auch bei den merkwürdig glitzernden Augen dem Bedürfnis den Jungen in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Mein… Mein Vater hat…" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sah zurück in die Dunkelheit des Waldes, bis Charlie seine Schulter leicht drückte. Es war beinahe ein schüchternes Lächeln, was Charlie daraufhin geschenkt bekam. „Dein Bruder findet es sicherlich nicht amüsant, wenn er erfährt, dass du versuchst mich zu trösten." Irgendwas machte Draco eindeutig nervös, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es der Drache war, war größer, als dass er eingeschüchtert wurde von einer Hand, die seine Schulter tätschelte.

„Du hast mir noch gar nichts gegeben, dass Ron böse auf mich sein lassen würde", sagte Charlie und lächelte Draco an, worauf der hastig blinzelnd den Blick auf Charlies Kinn fixierte, sich anscheinend nicht mehr traute, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Charlie legte etwas verwirrt den Kopf schief, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er diese Reaktion jetzt ausgelöst hatte. Aber niedlich war es schon irgendwie…

„Du solltest jetzt besser hochgehen", sagte Charlie sanft, ließ die Hand von Dracos Schulter auf dessen Wange gleiten und wollte nur einmal kurz darüber streichen, aber als er so einen heißen Rotschimmer auslöste, klopfte er doch lieber vorsichtig gegen die weiche Haut, bevor er die Hand sinken ließ.

Draco starrte immer noch auf Charlies Kinn. „Du lässt mich gehen?", fragte er heiser und seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, hoben sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Warum?"

Weil es gefährlicher wäre, ihn hier zu behalten… „Weil Professor Snape dir, so wie ich ihn kenne, ohnehin keine Strafarbeit gibt", sagte Charlie und stellte sich todesmutig dem ganz und gar nicht mehr kalten Blick aus den grauen Augen, die jetzt wieder Blickkontakt mit seinen suchten. Einen Moment blieb das Lächeln noch auf Dracos Gesicht, dann bekam er wieder Schwierigkeiten die feingeschwungenen Lippen in dieser Position zu halten.

Zaghaft klopften Dracos Finger auf Charlies Oberarm, bevor er die Falten in dem schweren Stoff glättete, der vor der Hitze der Drachenflammen schützen sollte, die Draco auch zu spüren bekam, als er den Kopf wieder drehte und eine kleine Stichflamme zu sehen bekam, die ihn wieder dichter zu Charlie rücken ließ, worauf der Drache leise grummelte, bevor er sich mit seiner Schnauze wieder seinem Schwanz zuwandte.

„Ist er eifersüchtig?", fragte Draco, den Blick auf seine Finger auf Charlies Arm fixierend.

„Kann sein", sagte Charlie, worauf Draco sich leicht in die Unterlippe biss – warum auch immer. „Immerhin hatte er bis eben deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit." Jetzt schnaubte Draco leise – warum auch immer.

„Ich…" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schaute wieder zu dem Drachen, der sich lieber vollkommen seinem Schwanz widmete. „Sind die immer so verschmust?"

„Dein Vater wird dich nächsten Sommer sicherlich mit ins britische Reservat nehmen, dann siehst du wie verschmust Walisische Grünlinge sein können", sagte Charlie ziemlich nervös, was er nach außen hin nicht zeigte, jedenfalls merkte Draco nichts von der erhöhten Körpertemperatur und den Schweißperlen auf Charlies Stirn, die die roten Haarsträhnen schon leicht verklebten. Bei Drachen war es ein gutes Zeichen, wenn sie Nervosität nicht spürten, aber bei ihnen gab es auch keinen Grund nervös zu sein – solange man ihnen den nötigen Respekt zeigte akzeptierten sie einen.

Draco schien ihn wohl auch langsam zu akzeptieren und wäre er ein niedliches Drachenbaby gewesen, dann hätte Charlie jetzt versucht ihn zu sich zu locken, damit er das erste Schäfchen verfüttern konnte. Aber Draco zeigte ihm anders, dass er wohl ebenfalls kurz davor war ihm aus der Hand zu fressen.

„Als ich noch klein war wollte ich zu meinem Geburtstag unbedingt einen Drachen sehen", fing er leise an, vergewisserte sich doch noch einmal, ob seine Stimme den Drachen nicht verstörte. „Ich wollte nicht einmal einen haben – nur sehen… Vater hat gesagt, wir würden in so ein Reservat fahren und sie uns anschauen, wenn er Zeit hat. Ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich kaum schlafen konnte. Und ich hab trotzdem geduldig bis zu meinem Geburtstag gewartet… dann bis zu Weihnachten… Ostern… und das jedes Jahr wieder, aber heute ist das erste Mal, dass ich einen Drachen sehen kann." Draco wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Nase, die rosigen Wangen in der Dunkelheit leuchtend. „Bind meine sentimentale Art ruhig deinem Bruder auf die Nase. Verdient hab ich's wahrscheinlich, wenn ich mich schon so erbärmlich benehme…"

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf, die Hand diesmal ganz sanft auf Dracos Wange legend – und er wollte sie am liebsten nie wieder wegnehmen. „Es tut genug weh derartig von seinem Vater enttäuscht zu werden", sagte er und versuchte sein Lächeln nicht zu verlieren, als Draco sich vorlehnte. Der unschuldige Blick war sicher nur Fassade, weil man niemanden unfreiwillig so aus der Fassung bringen konnte, nur wenn man sich gegen ihn lehnte.

„Du solltest gehen", wiederholte Charlie eindringlich, versuchend die Wärme zu ignorieren, die sich von seinen Lippen aus über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete je näher er Dracos Mund kam und wenn der Junge jetzt nicht sofort aufhören würde sich so perfekt gegen ihn zu schmiegen, dann…

„Du lässt mich wirklich gehen?", fragte Draco kaum hörbar, die Zähne tief in seine Unterlippe grabend. Er konnte Charlie nur einen Moment ansehen, dann schaute er zu dem Chinesischen Feuerball zurück. „Ohne Bestrafung?"

„Bestrafen weil du etwas Hübsches bloß ansehen wolltest? Das ist nicht richtig", sagte Charlie mit einem zaghaften Lächeln, das sich steifer anfühlte als er es von sich gewohnt war. „Vor allem nicht, wenn du es dir so lange gewünscht hast."

Draco nickte, die Hand sehr plötzlich von Charlies Arm nehmend und einen Schritt zurücktretend. „Für ein Wiesel bist du gar nicht so übel", murmelte er und schenkte Charlie ein letztes, bezauberndes Lächeln, das den Wunschtraum in Charlie einbrannte, dieses Lächeln irgendwann einmal zu sehen, wenn Draco in seinen Armen aufwachen würde.

Trotzdem war es besser, wenn manche Wünsche niemals in Erfüllung gingen…


End file.
